Embodiments of the present invention are directed to the visualization of attitude and attitude/position dependent data. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are directed to analyzing unwanted signals impinging on a receiver and to providing means to mitigate the effects such signals have on receiving desired signals.
Many problems encountered in the field of aerospace engineering deal with relative positioning, orientation and pointing of objects, e.g. orbit and attitude maneuvers, communications between satellites, ground stations, aircraft, etc. In order to fully investigate all relevant solutions, analyses are often repeated with various positions and orientations. These analyses are called parametric and typically involve plotting figures of merit (FOM) against varied parameters. Due to the amount of information involved, it can be challenging to succinctly depict and evaluate results of the analyses, e.g., the dependence of a communication link on position and attitude of a receiver relative to multiple signal sources over time.
The importance of radio communications cannot be understated. Voice communications, data communications, and video communications, both for civilian and military purposes, are transmitted via wireless RF links. A communications receiver is impacted not only by a desired signal, but by unwanted signals impinging on the receiver's antenna. These signals may be unintentional (interference) or intentional (jamming). Elimination of unwanted signals without losing diminishing the desired signal is a challenging problem made more so when the receiver and the transmitter are in motion relative to each other and to the unwanted signal sources.
In order to ensure proper operation of a receiver, it is highly desirable to know the direction as well as the power strength levels of unwanted signals. Typically, an analysis is performed on the link between the receiver and the source of an unknown signal. The link analysis provides useful information about the unwanted signal, but the results of the analysis are depicted in table or spreadsheet form and age quickly. As most receivers and signal sources are in motion relative to each other (e.g., a receiver is on a ship and a signal source is on an airplane), the volume of data over time for even a single signal source becomes significant at high sampling rates. The volume of data rises dramatically when multiple signal sources affect a receiver. Current approaches to model signal interference and jamming cannot efficiently handle all such sources simultaneously or dynamically. Additionally, current systems do not provide means to efficiently and effectively perform optimization analyses of receiver orientation to minimize interference and jamming and/or to maximize signal strength of a desired signal.
What would be useful is a system and method for visualization of attitude and attitude/position dependent data that is applied dynamically and continuously to analyzing signals arriving at a receiver. Such a system and method would account for the motion of the receiver, the transmitter, and the unwanted signal sources and would further provide means to optimize receiver orientation with respect to signal sources.